infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Archivist
The Archivist is the first of 3 Blood Sentinels after beating Thane for the first time. The Archivist guards one of the seals to the Vault of Tears, which holds the Worker of Secrets. Despite being immortal, and having lived for a large amount of time, the Archivist is not deathless. Infinity Blade 2 Upon Siris's second rebirth after defeating Thane, Siris returns in order to free the Worker of Secrets. Siris then comes across the Archivist, the first Blood Sentinel standing in front of a giant stone tablet engraved with markings. The Archivist tells Siris that he should not have come and laments that Siris is probably only a pawn in greater schemes. He also tells Siris that the place they stand in was once the home of a great evil who is now gone, slain by Raidriar on the plains of Koroth. Despite that, the Archivist says that he remained to study, ponder, and question. Before engaging Siris, the Archivist tells him that he will spill his blood with regret. During the battle, the Archivist is shocked to see that it is not only a Deathless fighting him but Ausar himself (as Siris). Upon his defeat, the Archivist warns Ausar that he has begun something he cannot finish and that before he unlocks the rest of the seals, the whole place will come crashing down and the Worker will die with it. Afterwards, Siris plunges his hand into the seal, killing himself in the process and breaking one of the seals restricting access to the Worker. Tactics First Encounter The Archivist starts out at level 50 with no resistances or elemental attacks (despite wielding the Sacrum blades, which are dark-branded when used by Siris). He is classified an agile enemy. As of the Vault of Tears update, he can also vault back and fire blades of dark energy in a similar fashion to Saydhi's fire pulses and Thane's ice bolts, ultimately finishing the volley with a leaping overhead slash. Dialogue Before battle Siris: "What is this place?" Archivist: "It was once the home of the most vile evil to ever befall this world. He's been gone for ages, slain by Raidriar on the plains of Koroth. Many devoted believe him truly dead - yet here I study, ponder, and....question. The seals must never be broken for he cannot be allowed to return. Poor little man, you are a fraud, and likely a pawn. I spill your blood with regret." Reduce health by half Archivist: "This cannot be! Ausar!" After battle Archivist: "You have started something....you cannot finish, Ausar. This place will come crashing down... before you can unlock them all. And the Worker...will die with it!" Trivia *The Archivist has the lowest level of the blood sentinels upon first encounter at level 50 *This is in consideration that after defeat, a seal would be broken by Siris and appear lit up on the mural, therefore Thane (as fought during his first encounter at level 25) would not count. *According to the Fiction Podcast, although the Archivist had an extremely long lifespan, he was not actually a Deathless. *The Archivist's voice actor, Jim Cummings, also voices the Disney characters Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger. References Category:Enemies